Happy Ending
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Quand elle était encore enfant, les lires préférés de Rose étaient les recueils de contes de fées, moldus comme sorciers parce qu'elle avait la certitude qu'à l'image des héros de ses histoires préférées, elle aussi, elle aurait droit à une fin heureuse.


**A/N : Histoire écrite en réponse au prompt "Les livres mentent" pour le défi Accio Prompts et pour lequel j'ai choisi le couple Draco/Rose.**

* * *

><p>Quand elle était encore enfant, les lires préférés de Rose étaient les recueils de contes de fées, moldus comme sorciers. Toutes ces histoires de personnes qui arrivaient à s'en sortir alors même qu'elles étaient accablées par le malheur lui donnaient le courage et la force d'avancer quand il lui arrivait des problèmes, parce qu'elle avait l'espoir et même la certitude qu'à l'image des héros et des héroïnes de ses contes favoris, elle aussi, elle aurait le droit à sa fin heureuse.<p>

Et pendant longtemps, cette philosophie de vie avait été pour Rose une véritable bouée de secours. Quand Hugo avait eu son accident, elle avait regardé la forme que faisait son petit frère sous les couvertures du lit d'hôpital en sachant qu'il s'en remettrait parce que c'était toujours ainsi dans les histoires qu'elle lisait. Quand son papy John et sa mamie Helen étaient morts, elle s'était convaincue que, comme dans les contes, elle les reverrait un jour et qu'il ne fallait donc pas qu'elle soit triste. Quand elle avait été répartie à Serdaigle alors même que son père lui avait expressément demandé d'être à Gryffondor, elle s'était montrée aussi courageuse que les héros des contes qu'elle aimait et avait envoyé à Ron Weasley une longue lettre où elle lui expliquait que quoi qu'il en dise, elle était fière d'être une élève de cette maison, et là encore l'histoire s'était terminée dans la joie et le bonheur d'une réponse où son père se disait lui aussi fier, fier d'avoir une fille comme elle.

Et pourtant, douze ans après avoir reçu cette lettre de son père, Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'il savait ce qu'elle est devenue, il ne serait plus tellement fier.

Les yeux encore clos par le sommeil, elle soupira quand elle sentit que l'autre côté du lit était vide. Lentement, elle se leva, et après s'être enveloppée d'un des draps de lin afin de protéger son corps nu de la fraicheur de cette nuit d'été, elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas où son amant avait pu aller, mais elle n'aurait pas à le chercher longtemps : ses vêtements étaient encore au pied de son lit et le studio de Rose n'était pas très grand. De fait, elle le trouva posté devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, vêtu d'un seul caleçon, un énième verre de vin à la main, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

— Draco ?

Il ne se tourna même pas vers elle quand il répondit :

— Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, Rose. Retourne te coucher.

Cependant, Rose ne sortit pas de la cuisine et, les yeux fixés sur Draco, elle répondit :

— Pas sans toi.

Draco eut un petit rire désabusé.

— Je te fais confiance pour retrouver le chemin de ta propre chambre, Rose. Tu n'as certainement pas besoin de moi pour t'indiquer la voie.

Les mots de Draco heurtèrent quelque chose en elle. Bien sûr qu'elle avait besoin de lui, et elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait besoin de lui pour l'aider à vivre avec la douleur qui était devenue son seul vêtement depuis que Scorpius lui avait dit qu'il épouserait Anna, cette fille qu'il avait rencontrée lors de son stage en Nouvelle Zélande, un an plus tôt. Il avait besoin d'elle pour l'aider à vivre avec la douleur qui était devenue sa seule compagne quand Asteria s'était éteinte, un an auparavant.

Rose le regarda poser son verre de vin et se mettre à jouer avec son alliance. Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, elle sentit son souffle se couper. Cet objet représentait trop de souffrance : celle de Draco qui avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait après tant d'années de joie, et celle de Rose qui n'avait jamais pu avoir la moindre miette de bonheur avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cet objet représentait trop de déchirures : celle que le départ de Asteria avait causée à Draco, et celle que le mariage de Scorpius, l'après-midi même, avait infligée à Rose.

Rose soupira quand tout le ridicule, le sordide et l'amertume de leur situation la heurta : elle couchait régulièrement avec un veuf éploré qui n'était autre que le père de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Draco ôta son alliance, et Rose sut ce que cela voulait dire. Il ne la touchait jamais si l'anneau d'argent était encore à son doigt, et Rose en était soulagée, parce que pendant le temps que durerait leur étreinte, elle oublierait qui ils étaient et le passé qu'ils trainaient avec eux. Et quand Draco la plaqua violemment contre le mur, faisant tomber à terre le drap qui la recouvrait, et que ses mains caressèrent sa peau, Rose n'eut aucun regard pour l'alliance posée sur la table de la cuisine.

De toute manière, cet objet représentait un mensonge. Ce à quoi elle avait cru toute sa vie ne se vérifierait pas : dans cette histoire, dans _son _histoire, il n'y aurait pas de fin heureuse.


End file.
